Charlock Chronicles
by BlackShadows101
Summary: This is a gender bender story. Only Sherlock and John are gender bent. Charlock Holmes and Jane Watson are both teenage girls entering St. Barts. A boarding school that they both are unsure of. It when they become roommates in 221 B everything changes. Especially when a student is murdered and the game is afoot.


I sighed as I packed. This was going to be my second year going to St. Barthomelew's boarding school. I was in the tenth grade now which I was sort of happy for because I despised freshman year. I remember my reluctance last year. I didn't want to go but I eventually gave in because 1) It made my parents stop bothering me about it and 2) I could get away from my brother who was a control freak. But my brother wasn't the only freak in the family. I was one too. And I was mad at my brother. He took my pipettes and I needed them! I was trying to pack and I needed my PIPETTES! "MYCROFT!" I yelled and stormed out of my bedroom. I was pissed, sure, but I was good at hiding my emotions. I kept on an expressionless face and went downstairs to find my brother in the kitchen. Eating cake. "So how's that new diet going?" I said. He just shook his head and put his fork down on his plate and sighed. Mycroft was eighteen and I was sixteen. A very pissed off sixteen year-old, but there was no way I was showing him my emotions. That's one of the things that made me a Sociopath. "I need my pipettes." I said plainly. "No." "What? I need them." "I need you to make a promise to me first." "That depends on what you want. I can't help you get laid." I said knowing that would probably strike a nerve. "Says the virgin." He retorted. "How do you even know if I am a virgin?" I challenged. But he was right. I was a virgin but I really didn't care about that. I wasn't exactly going to give my body away to some bloody idiot. And every boy I met was stupid because I could basically outwit them in five seconds flat. Maybe even less. "You're my sister, I keep an eye out for you Shirley." He smirked. I hated that nickname! I got that nickname from Halloween one year when I was a toddler and I don't even remember it. It was also the main reason why I hated Halloween. That and because it just seems plain stupid to me. You're basically giving your kids diabetes if you let them out and 'Trick or Treat'. "Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" I groaned. "And that is exactly the reason why I call you that." "MYCROFT. PIPETTES." I said sternly. "You have to promise me something first." He said again and started to nibble at his cake. "What do you want?" I asked and I crossed my arms. "I want you to get a roommate." He said. What? After Sally I really didn't want another roommate. "No. I don't want one and I don't have to get one." "Fine I'll choose one for you." "Mycroft!" I said in a warning tone. This is exactly why I went to St. Bart's last year! C-O-N-T-R-O-L-L-I-N-G. "Sharlock." He copied. "For Christ sake Mycroft no!" "You need to make some friends." He emphasized the word 'need'. "I already have friends." I huffed. "Really? Who?" I had friends but just not a lot of them. "Greg, Stamford, and Mal." Three friends. That was enough for me. "I mean girlfriends." "Mycroft why do you even care?" I said exasperated. "Because your anti-social and you need to put yourself out there." "Mycroft I'm not anti-social. I'm just anti-idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"And because of the situation with Sally last year." I couldn't help it but I smiled on the inside. Sally was a stuck up bitch who would call me 'freak' almost every time I walked by her or spoke to Gregory. We used to be roommates but I hated her and she hated me so she moved out and I got my own room. She would just come up to me and say, "Why are you talking to Gregory freak?" I knew she didn't have a crush on Gregory because you could see Sally's lipstick on Anderson's mouth. Who was also an ass. But I didn't give them the pleasure of seeing my annoyance. I just plotted revenge secretly and from afar. I gave the Photograph Club an anonymous tip of teachers kissing in a janitor's closet. It was actually Sally and Anderson though. They opened the door and there was a bunch of flashing lights and the next day it was all over the school website. The Administration took the pictures down but it was already too late. The wonderful thing about the internet is that whatever you put up stays on forever because it can get retweeted or reposted on different websites like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and so on. They became the laughing stocks of the school. At the end of the year though it died down but there was still some whispers of it going through the air. Childish I know but it was worth it and no one knew who the tipper was. I was good at covering up my tracks. Mycroft though knew it was me because he knew me a little too well. He said he could see a ghostly smug look on face whenever it was mentioned. He said and these are his exact word, "It was as if you were admiring something." Truth be told, he was right. "She deserved it." I stated. "She might of but it was childish what you did. Now I need you to promise me that you will try and find a roommate that is somewhat compatible to your life style." "I'll try." I wasn't about to give him any promises. I mean come on? Who would want to be a roommate with me?

Jane's POV

"Who would want to be a roommate with me?" I asked to no one in particular. I was going to St. Bart's which was not a religious boarding school so I had no idea why it was called Saint Bart's. I was on my blog. It helped me air out my feelings and deal with depression. I've been depressed ever since my dad died in Afghanistan. He was in the army and god did I miss him. "Sweetie?" I heard my mom knock on my bedroom door. "Yeah?" I asked. "Stamford who deals with the dorm rooms and roommates is on the phone for you." "Alright. Just give me a minute." I thought I had something to write on my blog but all thoughts vanished from my head. I had to find a dorm room and roommate. I went downstairs and picked the phone up. "Hello?" "Hi this is Max Stamford the son of Dr. Stamford. I'm here to help you find a roommate." He said in a very fake happy way. "God. How many times have you had to say that?"I asked. "You have no idea." He groaned. I snorted. "So I have your student application and your personality quiz right now-" He began but I interrupted him. "Wait! You get to look at the all the student records?" I asked. "One of the many privileges I get for being the son of the principal." I could hear his smirk through the phone. "Okay then." "So according to this you are an honor roll student, can be very lazy, you want to be a Doctor, and you are joining are special medical program here." "That sums it up." "Have you looked up on your possible roommate list?" "Yeah. But who would want to be a roommate with me?"I asked and He snorted. "What's funny?" "You're the second person who has said that to me today." "Who was the first?" "The one and only Sharlock Holmes." "Yeah…Don't know her." "Oh trust me, when you get here you will." "Is that a good thing?" "Yep. I'm looking at you and Sharlock's forms right now and you guys seem like you would be good roommates. Her brother is making her get a roommate and told her that she was anti-social and needed to put herself out there. At least that's what she told me when we talked. And these are her precise words, "I'm not anti-social. I'm anti-idiot."" He laughed and I laughed with him. "So your saying that we could be roommates?" "Nope." He said and my face fell. "You guys are going to be roommates." I hated when people tricked me like that! "You're going to be in the B wing of the school which is on Baker Street on the campus. And your room number is 221 B." "So it's 221 B Baker Street?" I asked clarifying it. "Yep." He said and I wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Thanks Max." "You're welcome." And then we hung up. I looked at the piece of paper knowing that this was my future. I was excited about it too! I looked at the calendar and counted the dates until I actually had to leave home and find my own adventures. Two more weeks. I thought. Just two more weeks.


End file.
